A vehicle steering system controls a steering angle of the vehicle. Vehicle steering may be controlled by a human operator via a steering wheel, and/or by a computer in communication with the steering. The steering wheel may engage and disengage vehicle steering via a torsion bar. Operation of the steering may depend on whether the steering wheel is engaged or disengaged.